Georg
Georg is a former member of the Hero Faction and the possessor of the Longinus, Dimension Lost. He is a descendant of Johann Georg Faust, the man who made a pact with the legendary Devil, Mephisto Pheles. Appearance He's a young man with black hair and spectacles. Like Cao Cao, he wears a combination of a Japanese school uniform (more specifically, the gakuran worn by Japanese schoolboys in the fall) and wears a mage-style robe over his uniform. After his defeat against Gasper Vladi in Volume 12, Georg lost an eye, an arm, and his left leg is also damaged and colored in black. Personality Georg appears to be highly loyal to Cao Cao as he was following his orders and when he saved the latter following his defeat against Issei. Georg mentioned that his ancestor is so great it puts so much pressure on him. It is shown that Georg can become concerned about the strength of his opponents just like he witnessed Heracles's defeat at the hands of Sairaorg, stating that the Gremory group was growing fast and irregularly. He was shown to be somewhat of a coward when he found out that neither his Sacred Gear or magic couldn't do something against Gasper's darkness and tried to escape as fast as possible. History Georg was a top-class Magician from the Magician association. He was later scouted by Cao Cao sometime before the storyline and left the association to join the Hero Faction. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor In Volume 6, Georg used his Dimension Lost to aid the Old Satan Faction but he himself did not appear. The Heroic Oppai Dragon He made his full appearance in Volume 9 alongside his Hero Faction comrades at Kyoto in an attempt to summon the Great Red. He reappears in Volume 11, controlling Samael as he and Cao Cao attempt to steal Ophis' power. He fought against Gasper Vladi in Volume 12 and lost after telling Gasper that Issei had "died", awakening a new power within Gasper. He was later seen carrying an injured Cao Cao and Leonardo taking them to Indra to ask for help but was sent to the Realm of the Dead by Indra along with Cao Cao and Leonardo after having their Longinus taken by the latter. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Georg was mentioned in Volume 16 by Cao Cao who claimed that Georg is researching about magic in the Realm of the Dead with Leonardo. Cao Cao mentions in Volume 18 that Georg and Leonardo were in the Realm of the Dead studying the magic of the Grim Reapers. Georg was being instructed by an unnamed famous dead magician. Powers & Abilities Immense Endurance: Like Cao Cao, he has a tolerance of pain, able to endure critical injuries without any signs of exhaustion. He was able to endure the loss of his eye, having his arm cut off by Gasper Balor, and his critical injured leg that came from Saji and Vritra`s cursed black flames, as seen in Volume 12 when he alone carries both Cao Cao (who has been injured by Samael`s curse) and Leonardo. Master Magician: Georg is said to be a high-level Magician capable of a diverse array of spells. He was able to use Le Fay's swapping teleportation magic techniques from seeing it only once. His magic knowledge includes: *'Norse Magic' *'Demonic Spells' *'Fallen Angel Spells' *'Black Magic' *'White Magic' *'Fairy Magic' *'Dragon Gate Magic Circle' *'Fire Spells' Equipment Dimension Lost ( ), Georg's Longinus that is listed among the top four Longinus. It has the ability to block any attack using the mist that it creates, and transport anything inside the mist to any location the user wishes. Though it has no offensive ability, once the mist reaches sufficient scale, it can transfer an entire country and its people into the Dimensional Gap to be destroyed. *'Dimension Create '( ): The Balance Breaker of Dimension Lost. It can turn the mist into a barrier that can trap the opponents in a different space and can also create various barrier devices as the user wishes to contain or imprison those within the dimension. Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Magician Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Hero Faction